With reference to FIG. 1, an elastomeric connector element 10 which is sold under the trademark AMPLIFLEX by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa. comprises a thin flexible film member 2 on which is etched a plurality of lines of conductive circuitry 3 and which is wrapped around a resilient core 4 of elastomeric material. The elastomeric element 10 is useful as a component of an electrical connector between two substrates. Such a connector includes a housing 6 having at least one slot 7 in which the elastomeric element 10 is disposed. The housing provides support for the elastomeric element and stabilizes the lines of circuitry for alignment with contact pads on the substrates. The slot is generally long and narrow and has a nominal width which is approximately the same as the width of the elastomeric element so that the elastomeric element will be stabilized in the slot yet not be compressed. The elastomeric element is relatively incompressible and if it is forced into a slot which is too narrow, cracking of the housing could occur.
Heretofore, the elastomeric elements had a laterally extending tab 5 which was formed during manufacture where ends of the flexible film member were bonded together. When the elastomeric element was inserted into the slot, the tab remained extended and would seat on the housing, thus preventing the elastomeric element from exiting through the bottom of the housing. Still, the elastomeric element could be inadvertently dislodged through the top of the housing due to handling, vibration or overturning of the housing.
Further, a problem arises when multiple elastomeric elements are disposed in parallel in a housing on relatively close longitudinal centerlines. Since the tab 5 extends laterally of the longitudinal centerline of its respective elastomeric element, the tab interferes with an adjacent elastomeric element having a closely spaced centerline. In order to permit closer centerline spacing between adjacent elastomeric elements, the elements are now being manufactured without the tab. Since the tab prevented its respective elastomeric element from falling out of the housing, a different means for retaining a tabless elastomeric element in a housing is required.